Bedtime For Youngblood
by BaronOBeefDip
Summary: Youngblood's demands for a bedtime story causes insanity among the others.


**DISCLAIMER-Butch Hartman still owns Danny Phantom. Surprised? I didn't think so. This fanfic belongs to me. **

"See, this is why I hate inviting people over to my castle." Vlad sighed as he made a mental note of the damage before him, "Some idiot always ends up destroying something and it's usually something that's valuable and MINE!"

Technus replied, "How was I supposed to know your solid gold blender was for display only?"

The two argued on for quite a while before a yawn was heard. Both villains looked over at Youngblood, who looked completely exhausted at the moment. Why the ghost of ten-year old boy was invited to a villain's meeting was anybody's guess. After all, Youngblood was technically more of a pest than a full-blown threat.

The evil half-ghost frowned, "I am not a babysitter. Who invited him over here?"

Of course, the other ghosts merely looked at each other and muttered amongst themselves. From what Vlad could make out, none of them knew how Youngblood ended up among the other villains.

"I could make sarcastic remark about being surrounded by idiots." Vlad sighed in annoyance, "But, I do have some dignity."

"I'm tired." Youngblood spoke.

Exasperated, Vlad took Youngblood into one of the guest rooms.

"You can sleep here." the evil half-ghost frowned in annoyance, "This is not a hotel, Youngblood. I'm just too worn out to deal with the likes of you right now. And..."

"Tell me a story!" the child-like ghost shouted, "I wanna hear a story!"

Now, Vlad could hear the other ghosts chuckling from behind him. Oh, what he wouldn't give for an asprin and a thermos right now. Of course, that would require Vlad breaking into the home of a certain ghost-hunting family. An idea that, at the moment, he wasn't too fond of.

"I've got an idea. How about one of the other ghosts tells you a story." Vlad smirked upon noticing the confusion and disgust on the other ghost's faces, "Dan, tell Youngblood a bedtime story."

"Forget it." Dan spat, "Why should I tell this brat a story?

Vlad frowned, "Because, Daniel...YOU ATE EVERYTHING INCLUDING MY CAT YOU GLUTTON!"

"Yeah, chubby, tell the kid a bedtime story." Ember joked but fell silent shortly after noticing Dan glare at her.

"Fine." growled the psychotic ghost, "Once upon a time everyone died. The end."

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A STORY YOU BLOATED LUNATIC!" Vlad shouted.

"Hey, just because I put on about 30 pounds from being trapped in that thermos..."

Skulker muttered under his breath, "I think you forgot a zero..."

"Oh, and you could tell a better story?" Dan growled at Vlad ignoring Skulker's insult for the moment.

"As a matter of fact," Vlad replied, "I could."

Desiree whispered to Spectra, "This should be good."

Spectra nodded in response, "We need some entertainment."

The other ghosts quietly began to listen to Vlad's story. A few sat down to make themselves more comfortable, while others remained either standing or floating. However, Dan merely pretended to be interested a piece of string that was loose on his costume.

"Once upon a time," Vlad began, "there was a handsome rich king who owned the biggest kingdom in the land. Now, the king fell in love with a beautiful queen. But, the queen was then kidnapped by a big fat idiot and forced her to marry him. The handsome rich king then rode on his majestic white stallion and..."

"Wait a minute!" Technus cried out, "This is just another one of your 'Why can't Maddie love me' moments, isn't it?"

"These stories stink." Youngblood frowned, "Don't you know any good ones?"

Skulker spokee, "I know one. Once upon a time, there were three bears. A father bear, a mother bear, and a baby bear. They all lived happily in the forest. That is, until hunting season came along and they became three bear-skin rugs. The end."

"What kind of a story was that?" asked Dan.

"Hey, at least it was better than your story." frowned the bounty-hunter ghost, "Mine was more than a sentence long!"

Naturally, it wasn't long before the two began to exchange punches kicks and ecto-blasts. Both continued their battle which knocked them both into the closet. A scream was heard followed by a gulping noise and a loud and sickening belch. Dan stumbled out of the closet with a horribly swollen gut.

"I swear, if you digest me..." Skulker's muffled cries could be heard from within Dan's belly.

"I'd better find the antacids." Vlad sighed, "Something tells me Dan's going to need them..."

"I still haven't heard a good story!" Youngblood whined.

"You wanna hear a story?" asked the Lunch Lady Ghost, "I know the perfect..."

"Reading from the cookbook doesn't count." everyone else sighed in response.

"I can tell you a story." Technus spoke, "During a set period of time, there existed a female human child who was distinguished by the crimson article of clothing she wore upon her cranium. Travelling in a joyful matter towards her elderly female relative, the child had found herself in a state of disorientation while in a region known primarily for its large wooden vegetation. A member of the canine family with the uncanny ability to speak the humans native language had discovered her current location and..."

"Stop!" Ember sighed, "Technus, he has no idea what you're saying. I don't even know what you're..."

She stopped when she heard the sounds of a small child snoring. The other ghosts looked and noticed that Youngblood was sound asleep.

"Well, what do ya know?" Vlad spoke, "Looks like Technus actually bored the kid to sleep."

The End.

**Author's Notes: Just a little one-shot humorous fanfic I wrote. And, yes, Dan being fat and/or a glutton is a running gag in my fanfics. Hope y'all enjoyed the story.**


End file.
